Pourquoi moi ?
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: {En cours]Dean rencontre l'ange déchu Castiel. Ce dernier devient peu à peu humain à cause de ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Ils sont très proches depuis des années. Sam sait que son frère cache ses sentiments envers le petit angelot. Que va-t-il se passer pour ces deux-là ? Amour ? Seconde chance !
1. Chapter 1

Note : Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle histoire sur le couple fictif [Dean / Castiel ] j'adore ce couple depuis que j'en lis ! N'hésitez pas pour une review, c'est gratuit ! Xoxoxo

* * *

 **Titre : Pourquoi moi ?**

 **Couple : Destiel**

 **Rating : tout public**

 **Auteure : StoryRoro**

* * *

 **Description :** Dean rencontre l'ange déchu Castiel. Ce dernier devient peu à peu humain à cause de ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Ils sont très proches depuis des années. Sam sait que son frère cache ses sentiments envers le petit angelot. Que va-t-il se passer pour ces deux-là ? Amour ? Seconde chance ?! Pour ces deux-là ? Amour ? Seconde chance ?!

* * *

Résumé :

"Dean ?" "Oui, Sam ?"

"Pourquoi tu repousses Castiel ?" demanda le cadet Winchester.  
"Sammy, ça ne te concerne pas !" contredit l'aîné, en serrant son poing.  
"Certes, tu aimes les femmes, Dean. Mais pourquoi tu te caches derrière un miroir ?"

Le concerné boit une bière fraîche devant son petit frère et dit d'une voix ferme :

"Je ne me cache pas, Sammy !"  
"Vraiment ? Tu sautes les femmes, ok..Mais, tu n'es jamais satisfait !"  
"C'est mon acte, Sam..Pas le tient ! J'en ai marre de cette discutions, Sammy..."

Sammy haussa ses épaules :

"Encore une fois, tu fuis devant tes problèmes !" "La ferme, Sam !" grogna l'aîné en claquant la porte de chambre.

Derrière la porte numéro cent vingt-deux, Dean se sentait coupable de ses mensonges envers son propre frère, Sam Winchester. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis des larmes chaudes se roulaient sous ses yeux brillants. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune chasseur en avait assez de sa situation actuelle.

Il voulait une famille...

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Une review ?**

 **Merci de votre passage !**

 **Viva le couple de folie, Destiel !**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Bonjour, merci pour vos retours, ça me fait plaisir et cela m'encourage à écrire la "suite" de cette histoire. J'ignore combien de chapitre, je vais faire ( je vais y réfléchir) soigneusement. Comme d'habitude, je n'oblige personne à lire mon [Destiel] et ça ne sera pas en guimauve...Bonne lecture à tout(es) !

* * *

Au petit matin, Dean se servait une bière fraîche à l'intérieur du frigo. Sam sortait de la salle de bain avec une sale mine. Le cadet était encore endormi. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant son frère. Ça faisait une éternité que l'aîné n'avait pas rigolé ainsi avec Sammy.

Sam Winchester ouvrit sa bouche et répliqua d'une voix neutre :

"Quoi ?" demanda le cadet en jetant sa serviette de bain sur son frère.  
"Rien, Sammy. Disons que tu as une sale tête. Ça va ?"  
"Oui, ça va..." répliqua le jeune chasseuse, " pourquoi ?"  
"Rien, comme ça, Sam."  
"Ok, on fait quoi aussi ? A-t-on une affaire Dean ?"

Dean jeta sa canette de bière à l'intérieur de la poubelle en ferraille et s'approcha du journal :

"Non, rien d'anormale dans cette ville. On bouge ?"  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda le cadet, " tu me sembles bizarre Dean."  
"Bizarre ? Tu te fous de moi ? Sam ? Castiel n'est plus là !"

Sam comprit que l'angelot n'avait pas vu Dean depuis longtemps :

"C'est quand tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles ?"  
"Six mois, et ça me rend complètement dingue !" répliqua Dean Winchester.  
"C'est pour ça que tu es un peu dans les nuages ? Ces derniers temps ?"

Dean reprit une boisson alcoolisée :

"Possible..Je ne sais pas, Sammy."  
"Tu veux que j'appelle Gabriel pour en savoir plus ?" proposa Sam.  
"Non, ça ne sert à rien.." commenta Dean.

Le concerné baissa sa tête vers le parquet marron...

* * *

 **Une review ? Merci pour votre passage !**

 **Bon weekend à tous ! XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

Après la conversation avec son frère, Dean Winchester, avala une bouteille de whisky avec amertume. C'était vrai, l'angelot lui manquait énormément depuis son départ, silencieux..

L'aîné des deux frères ne savait plus quoi faire, ni prendre une simple décision de sa part, pendant une chasse quelconque…

Sam avait les boules pour Dean..Encore une fois, il percevait son aîné dans le chaos, la solitude, et dans le sexe...En sortant de la chambre du motel, le cadet prenait les choses en main. Il appelait Gabriel, son amant de tous les noms possibles : trouduc, enfoiré, ou encore sale con… Au bout de la sixième fois, l'archange se montrait enfin devant le cadet Winchester...Le frère de Lucifer mangeait une barre de chocolat de la marque Twix avec un geste sensuel devant le jeune chasseur du siècle…

Le cadet soupirait devant son amant…

Gabriel jetait le papier doré à l'intérieur de la poubelle verte qui se trouvait à sa gauche..Il essuyait le caramel qui était encore collé sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis s'aventura vers son jeune amant docile :

-Salut, mon mignon !

-Ne commence pas, Gab ! siffla, Sam sur les nerfs…

-Oh, que se passe-t-il mon mignon ? Tu n'as pas été satisfait par mes désirs ?

-Si, ça a été plus que géniale, Encore parfait, et même mieux qu'avec Ruby…

-Bah dit-donc, mon mignon, je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet-là !

Malgré son humour sarcastique, l'ange vit que Sam était malheureux :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou ?

-C'est Dean, il a changé…

-Comment ça ? En bien ou en mal ?

Sam soupira, et dit d'une voix claquée :

-Il se tape, des putes, des femmes qui croisent et même une plus jeune que lui..

-C'est qu'il est en manque, Sammy, tu sais c'est quoi le déclencheur ?

-Castiel, tu dois bien le savoir, non ? répliqua, le jeune homme perdu…

-Je l'ignore, Sammy...Mais, je sens que tu as besoin de changement, vient…

-Non, en plus, ce gros connard de Crowley, nous a prit en photo en pleine action !

Là, Gabriel rira moins :

-Comment ça ?

-Il me fait du chantage…

D'un coup, le visage de Gabriel se changea radicalement devant son amant chevaleresque...


End file.
